Danny's Roomate
by dippytrippy122
Summary: After a mysterious ghost has taken over most of the ghost zone Dani escapes and decides to stay with the only one she feels safe with... Danny DXD Yes that means Danny X Dani Don't like don't read. ON UNFORTUNATE HIATUS - until my main story 'Ash and Cynthia's Journey' gets finished... sorry! :(
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Don't own Danny Phantom never will!

* * *

**

Prologue – Dani's Request

"Damn it! I can't-not here!" Dani cursed herself as she looked behind her at the ghost which was gaining speed.

She quickly got up and darted out from behind a warp-door she was behind and flew into the air as fast as she could.

Her eyes narrowed in determination as she spotted a particular purple door. She increased her speed as she got closer to the door, the ghost hot in pursuit.

Dani turned her body and quickly shot an ectoplasmic blast at the mysterious ghost sending him flying down from the unexpected attack.

She followed her path with the ghost no longer following her...

For she knew what she had to do, she had to find the only one who could truly understand her...

The only one who could truly help her...

The only one who could be called her best friend...

She had to get to Danny Fenton...

**Meanwhile:**

"Jazz can you pass me the pasta?"

The red-head nodded before smiling and passing the food item to her little brother, "Here you go Danny."

Danny said his thanks but before he could eat a bite, a thin strand of blue energy escaped his mouth. He gnashed his teeth together, _'Ghosts? And now?' _

"Can I please be excused?" Danny's parents looked at each other strangely but nodded, after all this would be the first time he hadn't finished his meal.

He calmly left the room but rushed down the stairs to the lab when he was out of sight. Once down there he was met with the sight of a ghost trying to get through.

He could only see the top of their head which seemed to be covered with snow-white hair...

Wait!

He quickly realised who it was and opened the hatch to the portal letting Danielle fall forward in her full form.

Danny quickly ran over to her small frame; "Dani? Dani, are you all right?"

Dani opened her green eyes giving her a foggy vision which she cleared by the blinking of her eyes. The moment she saw whom had said her name she gained a large smile;

"Danny!"

She threw her arms around him and held him tightly something which he did back to her.

Once she had let go of him Danny spoke; "So why are you here Dani? Did something happen in the ghost realm?"

Dani nodded at his question before beginning to give him a long answer;

"This unnamed ghost has taken over the ghost realm and has captured mostly every ghost."

Danny looked shocked at this news but did not interrupt.

"Anyway I just barely managed to get away from this shadowy ghost, and I knew that the best thing to do would be to come to you."

Danny looked at her for a second before speaking,

"So let me guess you want to stay here?"

Dani nodded giving him the 'puppy dog' eyes. Danny rubbed a hand through his hair before smiling weakly;

"Alright you can stay."

"THANK YOU!"

She threw her arms around his waist causing Danny to grunt in surprise. He was just about to scold her for being so loud but noticed that his shirt was getting wet, which could only mean one thing...

She was sobbing...

He decided to just place his arms around her back and spoke soothing words to her not even noticing that she had changed back to her human form. Dani stopped her crying when she heard footsteps sounding from the stairs.

"Daniel, are you down there?"

Danny gnashed his teeth before turning ghost and grabbing Dani around her waist. His parents shadows just came into the lab's right before Danny and Dani were both transported safely outside, via intangibility.

The two parents looked at each other before shrugging it off as nothing.

**Meanwhile:**

Daniel landed on the front step and unlatched his arm from Dani who had a slight blush mark on her face. Daniel turned back and faced her before speaking;

"Alright so we need to make it look like we are friends. If we do this it will take away any snooping my parents might do to see if we are related."

Dani nodded at this and ushered for him to continue,

"Also as for your staying here... Well we unfortunately don't have any guest bed rooms so you'll have to share a room with me, at least for now."

The ghost-girl nodded happily at his words.

"Alright then let's do it Danny!"

The ghost boy nodded and knocked on the door receiving both his parents at it. They both raised their eyebrows at the girl whom was standing rather close to Danny.

Danny caught the unspoken question and elaborated;

"Mom, Dad, this is Danielle. She's one of my best friends and since her parents are out of town for a while I said that she could stay with us for a while.

Jack spoke up;

"Alright but how come we haven't seen her before?"

Danny was at a loss, _'the one time he pays attention... Damn it!'_ Thankfully Dani saved them both;

"Well that's easy Mr. Fenton me and Danny here just recently met each other and I move around a lot so it was kinda hard for me to see you two."

The two Fenton parents seemed to buy that... For now.

Jack sighed in defeat;

"Alright she can stay for a few days. She'll have to stay in your room though.

Danny and Dani both nodded and once the two adults moved out of their way they went upstairs into Danny's room. Dani noticed that there were three beds in his room.

"Danny, why do you have three beds in here?"

"Oh that's because my two best friends, Sam and Tucker usually visit and end up staying overnight."

Dani nodded in understanding and laid down in one of the two at-the-moment unused bed's before tiredly asking for a pair of PJ's.

Danny nodded and handed her the bed wear. Dani walked into the bathroom where she changed her clothes while Danny did the same except in his own room.

Once they were both in different changes of clothes they both laid down on their adjacent beds.

Dani's eyes were closing but not before she spoke;

"Hey Danny?"

Danny turned towards her;

"Yeah Dani?"

Dani just smiled at her best friend; "Thanks Danny... For everything."

Danny smiled before closing his eyes; "No problem Dani."

Then both their eyes were closed and a blissful sleep enveloped them both...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom! Shocked? Well don't be!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Remember Ember?**

"Hey, Danny wake up!"

"5 More minutes..."

Dani pouted at her friend before smirking and pulling the covers up from under him. This unexpected action sent poor Danny to the floor in a dishevelled mess.

Danny sat up and pouted at Dani which against her better judgement... She found incredibly cute. Dani's face gained a bright shade of red that she didn't even know had appeared. Danny looked at her blushing face with some concern;

"Hey Dani, are you ok?"

She shook her head left and right to get rid of the bright blush mark and nodded her head, signalling yes. Danny looked at her for a second before speaking;

"Well, I have to go to school now."

Dani looked at Danny sadly before her look changed to happiness as an idea struck her. Dani then spoke aloud her thoughts;

"What if I go to school with you today?"

Danny thought about that for a few seconds before nodding;

"Alright, I guess that since you'll be staying at my house, it would be best if you went to school with me."

Dani smiled at him and then nodded her thanks. Danny then told her he was going to get her some school clothes and that he would be right back. Dani nodded and then sat on her bed waiting for Danny to get back.

**Meanwhile:**

Danny quietly snuck into his sister's room. Looking around he noticed that Jazz was no longer present. He shrugged to himself before walking over to Jazz's dresser... Well he was before a voice interrupted his trek;

"Danny, what are you doing?"

Danny turned as white as a ghost (pun intended) and fell down in embarrassment about being caught.

He started stuttering uncontrollably before he composed himself. Coughing he stood up;

"Jazz, I have a small problem."

"I can see that."

Danny fell forward from Jazz's joke but got back up soon after and motioned for his sister to sit on her bed. She looked towards it before nodding and walking towards it, sitting on it soon after.

Danny then spent the next 10 minutes telling Jazz about Danielle, after all if she knew he was half ghost then she should know this as well. Jazz sighed then nodded smiling slightly;

"Alright, I'll let her use my clothes, how tall is she by the way."

When Jazz said that, Danny thought back to the look of Dani, which now that he thought about it, she was a lot taller than when she had last seen her. In fact, she was almost to his head in height.

Danny then gave her an estimate in measurements, which thankfully she had.

Danny gave his sister a quick 'thanks' and walked out of the room, clothes in hand. Jazz sighed before smiling;

"My brother, sometimes..."

**Meanwhile:**

Danny stepped into the entrance to his room to see; Dani nowhere in sight.

He instantly went into high-alert and looked around the room in panic. He had checked every place in the room coming up empty before he realised where she was. Smiling he spoke;

"Dani, if you don't come out then you can't go to school."

Instantly the air space in front of him morphed to look like Dani, whom promptly tackled Danny to the floor. They both gained bright blush marks on their faces as they looked at how close their faces were to each other.

Dani quickly got up, grabbed the clothes which were knocked to floor, and ran straight to the bathroom.

Danny was left still on the floor of the bedroom just trying to comprehend what just occurred;

"What the hell just happened?"

**5 Minutes Later at 7:45 - Dinner Table:**

Danny, his family and Dani were all sitting at the dinner table eating their breakfasts. There was an awkward silence between all of them before Maddie Fenton started conversation, with Dani;

"So dear, what are you going to be doing while Danny's at school?"

Danny nodded towards his friend, who nodded back before speaking,

"Well, Miss. Fenton I was kinda hoping I could go with Danny to school today."

The two parents looked at each other for a second before they (thankfully) nodded;

"Alright, you can join Danny at school." The girl nodded her thanks and quickly finished her breakfast. Strangely Danny copied her actions and finished his cereal off fast, almost eager to go to school (What's the world coming to?)

Once the two teens were outside Danny turned ghost and took Dani's hand flying her to school. Danny missed the blush that was creeping onto Dani's face, and if she was being perfectly honest with herself... She didn't notice it herself...

**Sometime Later – School:**

Danny and Dani walked through the front doors of the school unaware that they were still holding hands. This action had gained the attention of everyone around them. All the boys were thinking two things;

1. Who was this hot girl?

2. How the hell did that loser get her?

Dani had long since realised they were both holding hands, if the stares were any indication. She guessed that Danny knew they were both being watched, and she thought he knew why. Though he didn't seem to mind their stares so he just continued holding her hand something she copied.

A blonde haired boy whom she had never seen before walked over to the pair. Danny noticeably tightened his grip on Dani's hand. It wasn't something that was unwanted but it made her wonder who this blonde haired boy was.

Danny gnashed his teeth at the newcomer;

"Back off Dash."

Dash merely smirked at Danny's proclamation spoke to Dani;

"How about you ditch this jerk and come with a real man."

Dani spoke with utmost confidence while squeezing Danny's hand;

"I already found one."

Dash's smirk faded and was replaced with a frown. He lowered his head speaking quietly;

"If I can't have you... NEITHER CAN HE!"

A punch followed that which was aimed right towards Dani's head. Before anyone could even blink Danny intercepted the punch with an opened palm. Danny's bangs were covering his eyes;

"That's enough Dash."

Dash for once felt honestly scared by Danny and was even more-so when Danny looked up with a flash of green passing by his eyes.

Danny let go of Dash's enclosed hand making the blonde athlete fall to the floor, while never letting go of Dani's hand the entire time. Dash quickly got up from his place on the floor and leaned up against an adjacent locker.

Danny smirked slightly at the blonde's behaviour before continuing on his way, ignoring the amazed stares he was receiving along the way... One of which was coming from Dani herself...

Once the two friends reached the tutor room where they saw a man with a large stomach stare down at them with a critical eye... Well he stared more at Dani then Danny as she was unknown to him. He smiled towards her in his way of smiling and held out his hand;

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss..."

"Dani, Fen-" "Fencis, Tucker sir."

Dani looked at Danny strangely but then realised that her giving away her real last name wouldn't end well. She smiled at Danny and then nodded to her new teacher. Tucker nodded and asked a few questions such as why she was here, which she answered with that she would like to join the class.

Tucker nodded after being told she would only be with them for around one semester most likely. He wrote down her name in the register and then class started.

Dani sat next to Danny who was sitting next to a brown haired boy and in front of a black haired Goth girl.

Said black haired girl noticeably gnashed her teeth together when she saw Dani sit next to the famed Danny Phantom. Despite this however she kept a calm and cool exterior. Soon Tucker announced the addition of a new student which was the cue Dani needed to stand up;

"Hi, my name's Dani Fencis. It's nice to meet you all."

By now every boy minus Danny was drooling at her causing all the girls to get pissed off, especially Sam. Dani sat back down next to Danny causing all the boys to mope and the girls to smirk in triumph that she was taken by the class loser. Sam was the only girl that wasn't happy with whom Dani was sitting so close to.

Dani smiled at Danny who smiled back (SO CUTE! *Ahem* Sorry...) Anyway after that the first 3 periods of the day went by smoothly... Until break time happened:

Danny and Dani were walking down the halls as close to each other as one would think humanly possible. Sam and Tucker were taking up the rear end of the group, with the first one steaming while the later had a calculating look in his eyes.

Once the group had reached the cafeteria all at once a bunch of boys from a range of ages all got up once Dani entered and ran over to her. Danny instantly went into protective mode and stood in front of her. He looked at all of the boys;

"Stay away from Dani!"

Dani stood beside him showing she agreed with him making the boys back away again. Danny sat down at a table with Dani sitting next to him and Sam and Tucker across from him.

Sam took a deep breath then spoke;

"So, Dani... Why are you at our school? And why are you always so close to Danny?"

The first one was answered by explaining the whole situation to the two friends, however the second one was harder to explain;

"What do you mean Sam?"

The black haired girl elaborated;

"Well in every lesson you are always sitting next to him... Even right now you are practically sitting right on his lap."

This statement had caused both Danny and Dani to blush uncontrollably. The two teens were left stuttering and unable to come up with any form of comeback. Needless to say the question was never answered.

**8 Hours Later – Near the Fenton Residence:**

Danny and his friends including Dani were walking away from the school. Yet again Dani and Danny were the two in the front while the other two were in the back. This served to piss off Sam even further while Tucker had a passive look on his face.

Sam's thoughts were things along the lines of; _'She just came here and she's already taken Danny's attention from me and Tucker... I know that Danny and she were close from two previous experiences together, but that still doesn't explain their closeness...'_

Sam's train of thought was interrupted when realisation hit her that they had reached the Fenton's residence. Sam and Tucker said their goodbye's rather reluctantly but continued on their way to their homes anyway.

Danny and Dani entered the Fenton's home to see Maddie and Jack talking on the couch while Jazz was sitting on the lazy boy chair on her computer. The two parents looked up when they heard the two kids walk in.

"Hi dear!" "Hey son." "Hey Danny, Dani."

Danny and Dani responded with greetings of their own. Danny noticed that it was getting late because as usual he had stayed up much later then the curfew time.

"Mom, Dad, we have a test coming up next week that we need to study for."

"We do-" Danny quickly covered his counterpart's mouth stopping her from speaking anymore.

Both parents raised their eyebrows at this but said they could go upstairs anyway. Danny thanked them and grabbed Dani's hand dragging her upstairs both blushing the entire way.

Neither parent had noticed their red faces but Jazz did from behind her computer screen. She smiled;

'_One day and you already got her... Not bad little brother... Not bad at all.'_

**Meanwhile:**

Once both Danny and Dani were upstairs they sat down and started to talk to each other. They had immersed each other in deep conversation about what they had been up too since they had seen each other last, as they hadn't gotten the time to do so earlier.

The touching moment was ruined by two blue strands of energy which escaped the two teen's mouths, one from each mouth. They looked at each other and nodded.

They then turned into their ghost forms and using their intangibility they slipped through the floor and in front of the ghost portal. A head of flaming blue hair soon gained visibility through the iron doors of the portal.

Danny instantly went on guard as he knew who it was and was ready for them. Dani didn't know who it was but copied Danny's stance preparing for whoever it was.

Ember pushed open the gates showing her full frame, however something was off.

Danny looked at the ghost shocked for a second before running over to her. Dani looked at this new ghost in interest. She seemed to be in pretty bad condition if the large tears in her clothes were any indication.

Danny didn't know why he was worried over the condition of one of his worst enemies but he decided to push that aside and started to talk to her;

"Hey, Ember. Are you alright?"

The blue haired ghost pushed open her eyes in order to get a focus on her surroundings. The foggy world around her was unfocused world around her was still out of focus, but for some reason Danny's body was completely crystal clear;

"Da-nn-y"

Said boy snapped to attention ushering for the ghost girl to continue,

"He-he took ov-er and I wa-s ab-le to get aw-ay... bu-t I wa-s hur-t i-n the proc-ess..."

Danny looked at the stomach of his enemy before hearing something come from Ember's mouth;

"Ple-ase help m-e..."

Danny looked her straight in the eye as he understood that must have been hard for her to admit. He nodded then, using his intangibility, flew the three up into his room.

He then gently let Ember, whom he had been holding, on the only unused bed in the room. Danny then looked at her;

"I am going to go get some ghost medicine my dad had been working on, it should help with your wound."

Ember nodded at this and asked if she could lie down which Danny said she could. She stopped the fire from melting the pillows and sheets and then lay down on the bed. Dani and Ember were left in the room in silence for a few minutes before Danny came back, medicine in hand.

He walked over to Ember's bedside and sat down next to her.

Ember turned towards Danny and made a small smile on her face. Danny spoke;

"This may hurt a little bit, just try to hold back your scream, we don't want my parent's ghost-hunting skills to catch you."

Ember nodded and clenched her fists ready for the pain which came once Danny dabbed some green liquid on her wound. Her breathing was laboured but she calmed down soon after, her breathing turning into calming breaths as she felt her strength returning, but not even close to her full capacity.

Danny spoke out; "How do you feel Ember?"

The blue haired ghost turned towards the famed Danny Phantom and spoke; "Much better... Thank you... Danny."

Danny looked on at shock at the punk ghost whom had just said thank you. Ember caught notice of his stare and looked towards him annoyed; "What?"

He looked away speaking, "Nothing, at all."

Dani was just watching the exchange with mild interest choosing not to interrupt it until the end, which was now;

"So, Ember, where will you go now?"

The blue haired ghost looked deep in thought before speaking;

"Well I was thinking of trying to find the hideout of this black-phantom who had taken over the ghost zone."

This had received shocked stares from the other two occupants of the room, _'Who would want to go up against such a strong ghost themselves.' _

Danny then spoke up; "Well, since your strength isn't at full yet why not just stay at my place for a few days?"

This had received mixed reactions from Dani and Ember. Ember was admittedly happy at this while Dani was completely shocked and slightly upset at this, but both kept this inside.

Ember nodded and smile, not one she gave to her 'fans' but a true smile. "Thanks Danny."

Said boy nodded and then spoke; "Well we might as well go tell my parents now."

Dani and Ember nodded at that before the later turned her ghostly tail into a pair of legs.

The trio then went down the stairs to the living room

**Soon After – In the Living Room:**

Two shocked parents and one shocked sister were staring at their son/brother who was standing next to the most popular singer on the charts. Danny's parents asked for an explanation as to why she was here which Danny did;

"Well, Ember here was injured by a pair of... Fans when she was walking through the city."

Ember was keeping a straight face but inside she was smirking; _'Well, well Danny, not bad I must say, not a bad lie at all.'_

"Anyway, to the best of my ability I healed her but she shouldn't move around a lot for a while. Because of this I thought it would be best if she stayed here with us for a while."

Danny's parents grudgingly agreed to this. Maddie then spoke up; "She will have to stay in your room as well."

Danny nodded at that and said his thanks something that Ember copied. Then Danny, Dani and Ember walked up the stairs to Danny's room.

**5 Minutes Later:**

The three ghosts/part-ghosts were all in their PJ's and lying on their beds. Danny and Dani were talking to each other while Ember was laying on her bed quietly, well before she called to Danny;

"Hey, Danny."

Danny turned towards the girl who had called him;

"What's up Ember?"

Ember turned quiet for a few moments before she took a deep breath and spoke;

"I know that we are enemies and you don't like me..."

Danny looked at her face as the expression on it was unreadable. He didn't interrupt however and ushered for a continuing;

"... But I just want to say that, well, you seem like a cool guy and I don't hate you."

Danny was sitting on his bed, his mouth agape not interrupting however;

"So I think that it would be better for the both of us if we became friends and call a truce... It's ok if you don't want to though..."

Ember's voice ended on a quiet note, something which was uncommon for her. Danny got up and walked over to her, putting his hand out in front of him. Ember looked up to see the smiling face of Danny Phantom;

"I agree Ember, friends?"

Ember nodded happily and shook hands with Danny;

"Friends."

The next hour or so was spent talking to each other, Danny and Dani learning more about Ember with each passing minute. The same could be said about Ember as she was learning new things about the ghost twins.

After their talk with each other ended they all fell asleep...

They have friends...

They have each other...

* * *

An extra long chapter for you guys!

Thanks for the great reviews and the like 10 alerts I received.

There is just one thing I need to write about here;

It's about the pairing this fanfic is all about.

It's DXD or Danny X Dani that doesn't mean bonding that means romance, so if that bothers you stop reading now because there will be a lot more later.

Anyway Ember is just going to be their friend nothing more... At least due to my plan she won't mean anything more to Danny.

Alright I've written way more here then I planned so;

R&R nicely and see ya!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom ok! Don't rub it in!... *sobs* ):

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Enclosure**

Ember was laying on her bed wide awake as she was remembering past events that had occurred over the past few days. She smiled slightly as the realisation finally hit her that her worst enemy had been the one to save her life and give her a place to stay. She turned her head towards the boy she had been thinking about.

Ember's hair wasn't blazing as it only did so when she was either angry or in danger. The sleeping form of Danny had a strange calming effect on her. Her smile was still in place causing her to sigh heavily, _'I'm becoming a sissy staying with him...' _She paused to look at Danny once again, _'... But for some reason I don't mind it. In fact I like being with them...'_

Ember turned to look at the clock on her bedside table. It read 4:30 A.M. Signalling she wouldn't have the need to get up for another 3 or so hours. Ember spared one final glance at Danny before slowly closing her eyes, a small smile in place, _'... Yeah I think I actually might like it here...' _With that thought fresh in her mind she fell into a sleep which wasn't interrupted until three hours later;

**3 Hours Later – Wake-Up Time:**

Ember opened her eyes when she heard Dani try to wake up Danny (The key word being 'try') Ember smiled at that before her smile turned into a smirk. She carefully reached under her bed where she kept her electric guitar and then slammed a chord extra loudly straight at Danny. This had;

1. Succeeded in waking up Danny.

2. Knocked him into the adjacent wall and;

3. Annoyed the hell out of him (:

Danny got up from his place on the floor with a tick mark on his head. He turned towards Ember before screaming unknown words at her. This only served to make both girls, present in the room to burst out laughing making Danny even angrier. He sighed before shaking his head and grabbing his school clothes. He walked towards the door before speaking;

"Dani get ready, school is starting soon."

With that the boy wonder left the room making the two girls present, look at each other strangely. Ember raised an eyebrow before raising her opinion;

"Maybe it's because I don't know him that well yet... But is he usually like that?"

Dani looked puzzled for a moment before she merely shrugged her shoulders;

"I don't know either, every time I think I know everything there is to know about Danny he surprises me with something new..."

Dani smiled;

'_I guess that's one of the reasons why I like Danny so much, he's a mystery.'_

**Meanwhile:**

Danny was changing into his school clothes with a thought constantly plaguing his mind;

'_I get made fun of all the time... So why did I feel so bad when Dani was watching me?'_

He sighed before putting on his school shirt. (A/N: I'm well aware that they don't where uniforms in the show, just go with it. If you have a problem with it... Well then screw you :P)

Anyway, Danny opened the door to the bathroom and left it before meeting up with the rest of his family and his roommates. His parents and sister was sitting at the table as Danny was talking both girls. Both parents and single sister were still in slight shock as their son/brother was staying with two hot girls.

Danny's parents (thankfully) held back their 'they grow up so fast' speech so as to not embarrass their son. It was then that Danny realised something. He turned towards Ember and spoke;

"I just realised, while we're at school what will you be doing?"

Ember looked deep at thought before speaking;

"Can't I hang with you two at school?"

Dani and Danny looked at her strangely before the later voiced their combined thoughts;

"But you need to be a student to... Wait you can't be thinking about joining our school can you?"

Ember nodded;

"Believe it or not I'm only 14 as well making our ages equal."

Danny knew that wasn't true but didn't comment and nodded, going along with it. Jack sighed, he saw no reason why she shouldn't be allowed to go to the school after all Casper High was a non-profit school and as such wouldn't cost the parents anything.

Maddie nodded before asking Jasmine to get Ember some school uniform, which her daughter did. Ember quickly changed into the uniform and then the foursome headed off to school.

**Soon After:**

The moment Danny, Dani and Ember came into view all the boys ran to Ember. Ember merely huffed and held onto Danny's arm making him blush heavily. Dani had steam coming out of her ears before she smirked copying Ember's action on Danny's other arm. All the boys were pretty much crying rivers at this point minus Danny who was busy blushing three shades of red.

Ember and Dani were having a heated glaring match that only intensified the moment Tucker and Sam came into view. Tucker and Sam were in just as much shock that everyone else in the building was in, due to Ember being in the building... And holding on to Danny's arm.

This made Sam steam even more, _'Now there's not one, but two girls? *sigh*' _Sam attempted to talk to Danny but Dani beat her to it and started a conversation with him. Ember saw this and started talking to him. This made Sam sigh even louder before continuing down the hall after her 'friends'.

**Time Skip – After School:**

Danny, Ember and Dani said 'bye' to Sam and Tucker and continued onwards towards the Fenton household. They were conversing on the way there and just before entering the three of them sensed the presence of a ghost making them all nod their heads. They quickly changed into their ghost forms (Minus Ember who just made her temporary legs turn into a tail.

They all turned intangible and flew to the basement part of the household where they were met with the sight of some form of ghost trying to make its way out. They ran towards it but were unexpectedly pulled unto it by some form of sucking force. They quickly tried to get away before they noticed that it was the unknown ghost that was trying to suck them into the portal.

Before anyone of them could blink Danny was quickly forced towards the portal and was being sucked in, the black ghost now gone. "DANNY!"

Both girl ghosts ran towards their friend before they realised that the sucking action was just too hard to get away from and there was no hope for Danny to get out of it. So instead they did the next best thing;

They jumped in after them.

All three of them were falling into the green expanse before they hit the ground, hard. Groaning they picked themselves up from the ground and rubbed the backs of their necks. Looking at each other they nodded before trying to fly towards the portal they had entered from.

It was then that they looked at each other in shock as something was wrong...

The portal was gone...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but this should set up the plot for the later chapters.

Also don't worry they won't be stuck here for too long, or if they are then I will have to change my plot idea slightly.

I don't have much else to say here other then thanks to the ones who reviewed or/and sent me alerts. And if you didn't well then screw you. Just kidding!

Anyway R&R nicely and;

See ya!


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom, if your surprised then there's something wrong with you. Just kidding! (: But seriously though.**

* * *

******

Chapter 3 – I Promise

"Danny... Danny... DANNY!"

Danny awoke with the piercing sound of someone shouting at him, all the while pushing his body back and forth. He put a hand to his head in an effort to stop the splitting headache, something which did not help at all.

Dani quickly gave him a large hug making the duo both blush deeply.

"I was so worried! You were unconscious for what seems like hours-" "It's been 5 minutes Dani."

Dani stuck her tongue out at the blue, hot-headed (literally) ghost before crossing her arms. Ember sighed before crouching down to Danny's level, speaking once she did so;

"Are you o.k. Danny?"

Danny nodded at her before she continued;

"You were knocked out not long after noticing our current... Predicament."

A flood of memories came back to Danny as he quickly looked around noticing the reality that there really was no ghost-zone entrance anymore. He sighed before running his hand through his hair.

"So Ember, do you know why the entrance is gone?"

She shook her head 'no' making the three ghosts present to collectively sigh. Danny got up from his place on the ground and cracked the bones on his back, giving him a pleasant stretched feeling. He turned towards his two female friends before speaking.

"Since we don't know where the entrance is, we should make the best of things while we're stuck here."

Dani and Ember nodded at their male friend before the later spoke up;

"Well, shocking as this may be to you, I have a secret garden that I had grown using seeds I had found from plants in the human realm."

Both Danny and Dani had their mouths slackjawed at the news before Danny smiled and spoke;

"Well that will help us for our food supply for a while... What about water?"

Ember nodded before speaking; "Well I also have a small river of water that should contain enough to sustain you two for a while, I won't need any however due to me being a full-ghost."

Danny nodded before asking Ember to lead them to the garden, which the blue-headed phantom agreed to. They were soon flying through the air before a thought occurred to Danny, something in which he spoke out loud;

"So, I'm guessing that since everyone is gone and that we are flying so close to the ground is because this so called 'mysterious ghost' has taken everyone."

Ember and Dani nodded before they all landed in front of what looked like a normal greenish blob that was common in the ghost zone. Ember turned towards her only two friends and spoke;

"In order to get into my garden you need to touch your hands on it while applying a certain amount of Ectoplasm."

Ember then encased her hand in a thin layer of the ghostly substance making both Danny and Dani nod. The three ghosts/half-ghosts then put their ecto-encased hands on the seemingly ordinary ectoplasm blob.

All of a sudden the goop disappeared leaving what looked to be a stairwell in its wake. Ember nodded towards her two counterparts before walking down them, Dani and Danny after her.

Not three seconds later the green ectoplasm covered the entrance to the stairwell making it look as if the stairs did not even exist. After a long walk down the large flight of stairs they reached, what looked to be a brown door with a golden handle on it.

Ember turned the door knob showing a large green house. Danny and Dani looked on at shock at the beautiful scenery. Plants; fruits and vegetables of every kind littered the side with a large moat of water going all around it. A door could be seen on the other side of the beautiful garden house.

Ember opened the opposite door, Danny and Dani following in after her. They were met with the sight of a beautiful entryway which split off into five different rooms. Ember turned to face her companions;

"This is my house, which we'll be staying at for a while. This as you can see is hidden by an ectoplasm gate, or as you might understand; the goop covering the entrance."

Danny and Dani nodded dumbly before Ember kept talking;

"Alright this room here to the right is the kitchen. It doesn't have many supplies in it other than a few plates, glasses and silverware."

Danny and his counterpart both nodded ushering for Ember to continue, which she did taking them to a beautiful brown painted room;

"The room right here is the Living Room. We obviously don't have cable, so you two will have to settle with reading or chess for some free time."

Danny and the Danny with an 'I' both nodded at that, both inwardly upset however choosing not to show this. Ember continued with the tour motioning for her friends to follow her to the room at the end of the hall;

"This here's the Bathroom, nothing much to say."

She then turned from the nice bathroom and motioned for the two to follow after her;

"This is the room that you two will be sharing as it has two separate beds. The one right next to yours' is my room."

The two Danny's nodded dumbly before Danny spoke;

"Ember, how the heck did you ever get enough dough to get all this stuff?"

Ember smirked;

"Well, let's just say that being able to control both ghosts and humans with my music has its perks."

"You didn't!"

Ember merely shrugged, smirk still in place, before walking down the hallway towards the kitchen, the two Danny's in tow. The kitchen was loaded with lots of the greatest stove's and other supplies. Danny didn't even bother to ask how she had plumbing in the middle of the ghost zone and just sat down at the table which was situated in the centre of the room, Dani doing the same.

Ember was surprisingly a brilliant cook and created some of the best meals Danny had ever had, making him think about inviting Ember over anytime him and his family had vegetables. Danny turned towards Ember before speaking;

"So we are virtually undetectable here right?"

Ember nodded before taking a sip of juice which she had made;

"Yes, well at least we should be."

Danny nodded at her words finding them to be at least slightly reassuring. Dani seemed to be quiet about something, so Danny turned to her and spoke;

"Hey Dani, are you o.k.?"

Dani blushed at hearing his worried tone, before shaking her head ridding herself of embaressement. She nodded;

"Yeah... I'm ok."

Danny noticed that her voice didn't have its usual happiness that it did so he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. Dani blushed an even darker red making Ember feel really uncomfortable. Said blue-haired ghost coughed into her hand making the two best friends to stop their exchange;

"How about you two continue this in the Living Room."

She emphasized those last two words making both Danny's nod before following her lead into the Living Room.

Danny and Dani were locked in a game of chess, neither side showing any signs of losing. Ember on the other hand was calmly reading through her music sheets, trying to compose a new song. Finally a triumphant 'Yeah' was heard as Danny exclaimed; "Check Mate!"

Dani hung her head and sighed as her King was trapped in every possible direction stopping any form of escape. Danny held out his hand, which she shook.

"Good game Dani!"

Dani on the other hand had already set up her pieces again;

"One word: Rematch."

Danny sighed before smiling slightly and setting up his pieces again. Ember decided to take a break from writing music and instead pulled up a chair directly next to the chess-board. Over half of Dani's pieces were already gone while only 4 of Danny's were taken off. It seems that Danny was actually a good chess player... huh... who knew?

**A few hours later (And a few chess games later):**

Dani had successfully beaten Danny twice while Danny had beaten Dani... I lost count at 30. Ember stretched her arms before announcing;

"It's around 11:00 in the human realm now and while I'm not the mother of the two of you or anything, but I think it's time to hit the hay."

Danny and Dani nodded before packing away the chess board and going into their bedroom. It was then that Danny noticed something, something which made his face turn bright crimson;

"Um... Ember?"

"Yeah Danny?"

"I just realised... Since we got here I don't have any PJ's."

Ember suddenly turned transparent and slipped through the door to her room, coming out soon after. She smirked before handing him a pair of her sleepwear. She walked through the door and sent one last message behind her back;

"Have a good sleep Danny!"

Danny was left blushing, as Dani was already in their room, probably using Ember's sleepwear. That's o.k. but he can't wear this can he? He sighed before closing the bathroom behind him, taking his clothes off and changing into Ember's.

Not long after Danny entered the spare bedroom where Dani was laying down. She turned to him;

"Hey Danny- What the hell are you wearing?"

"Don't ask."

Dani decided not to pry any farther into the blushing teen's sudden cross-dressing and laid back down. Danny got into the other bed and slowly closed his eyes.

"Hey Danny?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you think we will make it back to the human realm?"

Danny gave her a sleepy but reassuring smile;

"Of course we will Dani, I promise."

Dani held up her pinky and spoke softly;

"Pinky Swear?"

Danny laughed tiredly before stretching as far as he could, his little finger latching onto hers...

"I promise."

* * *

Did you think I was dead? Well nope I'm alive and kicking I just took a slight breather from this story. I plan on sending out the next chappie either tomorrow or sometime in the next week. Anyway sorry about the chapter length, but I wanted to get this chapter out before I had to go to bed.

Anyway... That was a bit of my dry humour, and I mean REALLY dry. (:

Alright so just R&R nicely and;

See ya!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom; Let me spell it out: Me. No. Own. Do you understand? (:

* * *

**Chapter 4-It's what Friends do**

Danny slowly opened his eyes when he felt the weight of someone on his chest. He looked down and smiled when he saw the beautiful face of the Danny with an 'I'. He gently rubbed her forehead with his index finger causing her to stir slightly. Danny sucked in a breath as he thought he had disturbed her sleep but realised it was just a reflex as she was soon found to still be asleep. He sighed in relief before turning his head to look in order to see that there was no clock on the bedside table. He frowned in thought;

'_I'm not sure, but something tells me that the time-scheme here is more than slightly different than it is back home.'_

He decided to file that in the back of his mind to ask Ember at a later time. He suddenly heard the sound of some pans falling to the ground and tensed, but visibly lowered his guard as he heard curses come from a particular blue-headed ghost. He smiled slightly; he might as well get up and help Ember in the kitchen... If he could...

It turns out that Ember was a very independent being and combined with the fact of how Danny had saved her life, Ember always wants to do everything so as to not trouble her only friends. He sat there thoughtfully for a second;

'_It's as if she doesn't know that it's normal for friends to help each other.'_

He decided right then and there that he would help Ember learn what having a true friend really means... But first he would have to find a way to untangle himself from Dani. This proved to be easier said than done as it turns out that Dani was very clingy in her sleep and she wouldn't budge an inch no matter how Danny tried to move.

He eventually sighed and went ghost, going intangible and slipping through the bed entirely. This had caused two things to happen;

Danny got out of Dani's grasp.

Dani was sent falling to the ground... Hard.

The Danny with and 'I' got up from her place on the floor with 4 tick marks full on display. She looked up at him with a glare that could even make the terminator piss his pants.

"DANNNY!"

"Holy crap!"

Danny quickly bolted from his place on the floor and bolted from the room, Dani hot on his heels. A certain blue-haired ghost looked up from her place at the table and sighed at the two's antics.

Ember's sigh turned to a slight smile before she stood up and walked over to her stereo system. There was only one way to get their attention. She plugged in her microphone into the stereo and yelled one word into it;

"BREAKFAST!"

By the time she got to the second syllable the two part-phantoms' were already at the table. Ember sweat-dropped at their behaviour before walking over to the kitchen and getting the food set-up on the table, something of which Danny helped her with. She said her thanks, in which he responded with a simple; it's what friends do.

She was thinking about that 4 word saying when she saw her only two friends eating their breakfasts; _'I wonder... Why does Danny and Dani both want to be my friend? I mean I have only ever caused Danny trouble and Dani should know this by now... So why did they accept me as a friend so easily?'_

By now both Danny and Dani were staring at Ember with a confused look on their faces when the blue-haired ghost hadn't said anything. She saw the looks the two were giving her and quickly gained an interest on her food, looking down at it. Dani shrugged thinking she was normally like this however Danny knew differently and frowned slightly in thought;

'_Hmm... I wonder what's bothering her?'_

After they had finished their meals they returned to their regular activities;

Ember reading some random book while Danny and Dani were playing chess. Danny could have sworn that once they were all out of here then he would be a pro at this game. Logic was never a very strong suit in Danny so playing chess so much can help boost his brain power slightly in that retrospect.

Dani had increased her skill in chess dramatically, especially considering that she had never played before and this was their second day in a row of doing nothing but it. The two part-phantoms' were both starting to get bored of chess however and Danny started voiced their thoughts... In an annoying whine;

"Emberrrr... Don't you have anything else to do?"

She sighed before looking down and was faced with the cutest picture ever; both phantoms' had their faces in a puppy-dog-look.

"FINE!"

She got up and walked over to her room just before lots of sounds came from the room. Danny and Dani winced everytime a noise sounded as it seemed to be even louder than the next. Finally Ember came out of the room with another board-game.

She (roughly) pushed off the chess set causing it to be sent falling to the ground and then she (not to gently) put the board of Sorry on the table. She cracked a smile that looked so forced... It was almost scary.

"Happy?"

Ember's voice was just _too _kind and held an empty threat behind it. Both part-phantom's nodded quickly fearing for their lives before Ember smirked and sat down back in her chair taking some random book from her shelf on the way.

Both phantoms eternally whined at having _another _board game put in front of them and started having anime-style tears going down their faces as they wished they had video games here instead.

Ember put her book down to look at them with a raised eyebrow;

"Is there a problem?"

"No-none at all!"

Ember, smirk still in place brought her head back behind her book;

'_Yes, those two are just _way _too forgiving...'_

**Meanwhile – Somewhere in the Ghost-Zone:**

Clockworks was sitting behind his desk all the while polishing his clock-wand. He had long-since noticed the escape of a certain adult phantom but had paid it no mind... Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

He sighed before leaning back in his chair;

"Maybe I should have put _him _under tighter surveillance... Now almost every ghost here has paid the price."

He turned to his elder self due to his time-seal before he smiled slightly;

"There is still hope though... If what I had seen is true, then _he _has made it here as well. I just wonder if when the time comes, he will be enough."

He decided, for once, to not look in the future to find the answer and instead resumed his idle tinkering, thoughts of the upcoming clash fresh in his mind.

**Meanwhile – Somewhere else in the Ghost-Zone:**

A shrouded figure was sitting on his throne. He had blue-fire for hair, a black and white outfit, and _appeared_ to be around the age of 20 something. He had a smirk on his face and seemed to be contemplating something.

He looked down on his wrist before his eyes widened slightly. They quickly went back to their normal size however and his smirk returned in its full glory.

"So... He made it did he? Not only did he come here but from these ecto-plasma signatures it seems that he brought to female phantom friends as well... Interesting..."

He pushed a button on the silver gauntlet on his wrist and received cackling on the other side before a figure with green hair came into view;

"Report."

"Yes sir. Well it seems that your suspecions were correct. There is infact an ecto-plasma signature coming from around here. For sure one of them is Danny and, surprisingly, Ember as well."

The gauntlet wearing phantom absorbed this information with indifference before speaking;

"I figured Danny would come here, however Ember now that's a surprise. My scanners also picked up another ecto-plasma signature coming from that area, do you know who it is?"

"No sir. We have been unable to pick up the owner of the signature however we have identified that it's signature is very close to Danny's."

The gauntlet-wearing ghost nodding as he learned that important piece of information.

"Very good, you are dismissed."

He received a bow in response before he cut the transmition. He started to chuckle before a stray ecto-plasma blob left the window giving the room some immediate sunlight. The figure was still shrouded in darkness and it was impossible to tell who they were apart from the colour of their clothes, however one more thing was revealed on the figure...

They had a white D on their uniform...

* * *

And there's the (Short) chapter 4. Sorry for not updating in such a long time but F.F. was being gay and also I just couldn't think of how to start the chappie.

Alright so thanks for reviewing and making this your fav story.

Please R&R nicely and;

See ya!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own Danny Phantom

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Time Frames**

Danny, Dani and Ember had taken up their normal space; the centre of the living room and had been in said spot for some time now. Danny looked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily;

'_Damn... We've been here a week already It's getting so fricken' boring... I really hope my family isn't worrying... Wait my family! Holy crap their probably both worried sick!'_

Danny suddenly gained a worried look on his face which his two female companions instantly picked up on. Dani looked at her best friend before cocking her head to the side and speaking.

"Danny, what's wrong?"

Said part-phantom turned towards his near-duplicate companion and spoke;

"I completely forgot about my family, they must be worried sick!"

Dani looked just as worried as Danny; Ember however merely blinked and lay back in her chair. She held up a hand in a 'relax' manner before speaking.

"Don't worry about it D-D the time frame here is different to the one in the human rhealm."

Both part-phantoms had puzzled expressions on their faces making Ember sigh heavily. She walked out of the room muttering a few choice curses before turning down the hall. Danny and Dani looked to one another before wincing when they heard the multiple bangs that came from down the wide hall.

Ember came back with a ticked off expression on her face and a board under her arm. She grunted before setting the board up and turning it towards herself so her two companions couldn't see what she was doing.

She took multiple markers and with a maniacal expression on her face she started drawing, while pressing the markers as hard as she could against the board.

The blood-thirsty look she had on her face scared the crap out of the two freaked out friends as they huddled together, as if in an effort to keep away from Ember's wrath.

After about a minute of waiting, a sweating Ember turned away from the board and smiled a smile that just seemed... Warped, unnatural and really really... Ummm...

Creepy?

Yeah, yeah we'll go with that.

Anyway, Ember with that... Smile. Turned the board around and showed them what she drew... Well it was kinda hard to tell what it was she had drawn due to the crapiness of the drawing but she ignored their puzzled expressions and started to talk about the... Picture anyway:

"As you can see from my picture here, there are two realms that are known, or at least most commonly referred to: The ghost realm and the human world. These realms are not only different places but have different time-frames entirely."

Danny and Dani opted to not talk about the poorly drawn picture and did not interrupt her, waiting for her to continue. Something in which she did,

"Yes well like I said there two different time frames, and no not like the ones you humans call time zones which only affect by a few hours ours affect on a much larger scale."

"How large a scale?"

Ember smirked before answering the boy's question;

"100 times more."

Danny and Dani looked at Ember before speaking at the same time.

"I... Don't get it."

Ember fell forward, getting up soon after, grumbling all the way. Sighing she calmed herself down and spoke aloud.

"To put it simply; a day in the human world would be 100 days here. But wait, it gets better: If you're behind one of the ecto-barriers the time frame is increased even more. In fact it gets doubled. So in other words, one day in the human world is 200 days here."

Danny and Dani looked on at Ember in shock before the one with a 'y' spoke up.

"And you didn't tell us before... Why?"

Ember merely shrugged before smirking.

"Didn't occur to me."

Danny sighed heavily but internally he was feeling relieved.

'_Well at least I know that my parents wouldn't be worried. After all I've been here a little over a week now but yet not even a half a day has passed by back at home. Still... While they won't check on me for a while, I should probably try to be getting to my house.'_

Danny looked up at Ember before speaking.

"Ember, I thought that yousaid that we would only stay here until you come up with a plan, how long is it going to take you to do that?"

Ember sighed before putting the book she just picked up, down. Turning back to her friend she spoke with an even expression.

"Danny, how much of the ghost-zone's attack do you know about?"

"Well I know that some ghost had taken over the ghost-zone and that almost no one escaped."

Ember shook her head.

"You're wrong Danny, no one had escaped."

Both Dani and Danny looked shocked at that news before Dani spoke up.

"But-but what about me and-and what about you?"

Ember looked confused for a second before realising her mistake. Chuckling softly she shook her head.

"Sorry 'bout that, I worded that wrong. What I meant to say is that no one escaped because no one was captured."

Both Danny and Dani were completely shocked now and had taken to sitting down, so as to not fall over from complete shock.

"What-what are you talking about?"

Ember just shook her head sullenly.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened to them myself. They seemed to just vanish. I'm guessing that some of them managed to get away from detection just much as I and Dani here have done."

Danny cleared his throat before replacing his slightly fearful expression with a calmer one.

"So... What should our plan of action be?"

Ember and Dani were both shocked to hear Danny speak so calmly along with the addition of thoughts behind his words.

"Well, I would think that soon we should look for anyone whom might have escaped detection."

Danny and Dani nodded before looking at the clock hung over the sofa which read 11:00. The three nodded to each other before putting their things away and heading off to their assigned rooms.

Before heading into hers however, Ember turned towards her companions and spoke.

"Tomorrow we should begin searching for any ghosts who had left, so get well-rested for the search."

Both Danny's nodded before they all said goodnight to each other and headed off to their respective rooms. Getting his stuff and walking over to the in-room bathroom he started to get changed in it while Dani got changed in the bedroom.

After Danny got changed he opened the door and walked into the bedroom to reveal;

Dani without her top.

"NOOOO!"

Dani quickly started chasing after Danny, throwing on her night-shirt sometime during the running.

Both had red sporting on their cheeks as they lay in their beds. Just before he closed his eyes he felt something soft get pressed against his arm... No wait there were two soft things there...

Don't tell me...

Opening his eyes slightly he was met with the sight of one certain Dani pressing herself against his arm. She looked up at him with big puppy-dog eyes and spoke.

"Danny can I sleep with you tonight, I'm kinda scared."

Danny gulped to fight down the incoming blush. Shaking his head to clear himself of any ill thoughts he turned towards Dani and nodded, smiling while doing so.

"Of course you can Dani, you can sleep next to me anytime you want to."

She blushed slightly at his words before nodding happily and wrapping her arms around his slightly firm stomach making them both blush fairly heavily for a second.

Danny turned towards his friend before speaking.

"So, what are you scared about?"

Dani gripped the cloth on his shirt tightly before speaking softly.

"I'm just worried about that mysterious ghost catching us. I don't wanna die... And I don't want you or Ember to die either... I'm just scared."

Danny looked down at Dani's saddened face before frowning and wrapping his arms around her waist as well making her look up at him. He smiled down at her before speaking.

"Don't worry Dani, I won't let you die. And don't worry about me or Ember dying either because we won't leave you alone Dani, I promise."

Dani's eyes watered before she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Danny."

She then placed her lips on his cheek in a tender kiss that seemed to last and eternity even though it only lasted for a few seconds. She smirked at his dazed expression before closing her eyes and laying down, still in his grip.

"That was for listening to me. Now *yawn* let's go to sleep I'm tired."

Danny nodded, snapping out of his temporary gaze before speaking.

"Goodnight Dani."

"Night Danny."

**Meanwhile:**

"WHAT?"

"Uhhh... I'm sorry sir but those four ghosts are reported missing..."

The larger of the two gnashed his teeth together before pounding his fist on the arm of his chair.

"Damn it... Guess we'll just have to track them down then... Send out the espadas!"

The smaller one of the two shrunk down.

"But-but sir we can't send those five... You know how dangerous they are..."

"That's exactly why I need them on the job. Now...

GO!"

* * *

I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, especially considering that this is my second most popular story. I will try to update one more time this week but, you know me, that's wishful thinking.

Sorry again but I just couldn't think of how to write this and then I end up writing it in little over an hour... Whatever It's done now and I'm pushing my bedtime so:

Please R&R nicely and;

See ya!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Magician**

"Hey is anyone there? Anyone?"

A certain two phantoms sighed in dejection after they both came to the realisation that no one was answering them. The shorter of the two silver-heads turned towards her taller counterpart and spoke.

"Danny, do you think that there is anyone actually here?"

Danny looked around for a second before shaking his head sadly.

"I'm not sure how to answer you Dani... I just hope that they are alright-"

"Augh... Help me..."

Danny instantly went into alert so fast in fact that a crack was sounded from his head.

"Dani did you hear that?"

Dani looked at her counterpart in confusion before shaking her head 'no'.

"Please... Someone help me..."

Closing his eyes, Danny felt the signatures of the ectoplasm until he felt a signature unlike the ectoplasm. Snapping his eyes open he quickly darted off to the direction that he felt the signature come from.

"Hey- wait for me Danny!"

A blue-headed ghost arrived at the place that the ghosts had just left and quickly shook her head before heading off after them.

'_Damn D-D you never stop to think things through do you?'_

Dani stopped her floating when she reached a cave that her best friend had just entered. Pushing back the green ectoplasm that was blocking the entrance, she entered to see a black-haired ghost with many cuts on her body getting treated by Danny.

She walked over to his side and looked over at what he was doing in order to see a green glow encasing his hands which was healing the numerous injuries covering the older female ghosts' body.

"Thank you... Fenton..."

Danny merely nodded and continued the healing, biting his bottom lip during the whole process. The obvious pain that Danny was receiving was picked up by Dani however she decided to stay quiet for now.

Ember entered the small gathering of ectoplasm that could be considered a small cave. Nodding she spoke aloud.

"Alright gang, we should probably head back now-"

"But what if there are more escapees out there?"

Ember sighed before rubbing her temples in an exasperated manner: Danny could be quite the pain sometimes.

"We can't risk it because this is around the time that _his _guards will be looking around."

Turning around she spoke.

"Believe me; I know what I'm talking about."

Ember quickly took off leaving no place for questions. The two Dan's and Desiree all looked at each other before shrugging. Danny took Desiree right arm and slung it over his shoulder letting her use his body for support. Dani bit back an argument due to the jealousness but merely turned away and 'hmphed' before flying away after Ember.

Danny and Desiree shared a confused look before they both shrugged and Danny took off, holding onto Desiree the whole way.

**Meanwhile:**

Dani caught up with Ember but they remained silent during their trip back... That is before Dani spoke up.

"I was wondering if you know the move that Danny was using to help heal that... black-haired ghost back there."

Ember looked back slightly so she could see Dani's face before speaking.

"That move, is a forbidden move that most ghosts unlock fairly early... Once you learn how to harness ectoplasm you learn how to harness your life energy too. This allows you essentially heal any wounds, after a certain number of hours that is; however it does come with a risk."

Dani looked at her elder with a slightly panicked look on her face.

"What kind of risk?"

Ember continued her pace, answering while doing so.

"Essentially it takes the pain away from the injured one in question and gives it to the user of the move. However it only takes the pain away – not the injury, remember that."

Dani still had a worried look on her face but nodded anyway and sped up her pace to match that of her female counterpart. The two soon reached Ember's household.

**Meanwhile:**

Due to the pain now shooting through Danny's body, and the fact that he had to hold an injured ghost in his arms... They were moving pretty damn slow.

Desiree turned to Danny in worry before speaking.

"Fen- er, I mean Danny, are you ok?"

Danny nodded, biting back the pain that was coursing through his body before continuing his path back to the house. Desiree didn't look too convinced but nodded and held onto him tighter, especially when they started landing.

Upon reaching the ground, Desiree turned to Danny before giving him a big kiss on the cheek. She smirked at his expression despite her still-injured self and spoke to him.

"That's a thank-you Danny-_poo_!"

She giggled to herself before walking (limping) into the house. Danny shook his head before sighing. Getting kissed by two girls, in two consecutive days was a lot to take in for poor Danny. Pushing back the ecto-drapes, he walked into the house to be greeted with the sight of Ember showing Desiree her room.

'_Man how many rooms does she have? I was almost certain that she didn't have any more bedrooms...'_

Desiree nodded her thanks before walking into her room, retiring for the night slightly early. After all she had been through a lot the day prior. Ember nodded towards her two twin companions before motioning them towards the living room.

Following her lead the two silver-heads reached the living room in file behind their blue-haired elder. Turning to the two Dann's she spoke.

"Alright guys we should probably take a couple days break from searching because the guards will be out there looking for us and catching us would... well it would mean that our mission would fail obviously. Also, we should let the new girl sleep for now, she may be able to help us when she's fully healed."

Danny wanted to argue but her reasoning was fool-proof so he merely nodded in defeat. Ember nodded in satisfaction before speaking.

"Now get to bed, it's getting late."

"Yes mother..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing!"

Quickly running to their bedroom in order to escape Embers wrath they both sighed in relief when they reached their beds. Danny turned to Dani before speaking.

"Even though its early and we hardly did anything today, I feel strangely tired..."

Danny yawned causing his slightly younger companion to do the same.

"Yeah, same here... Goodnight Danny."

"Night Dani."

**Meanwhile:**

"We have returned sire."

The man in the throne nodded before speaking.

"Well Espadas, my most faithful knights. What have you brought for me this time?"

The Espadas broke their triangle formation in order to show a small ghost hidden from behind them. The leader grinned at the cowering ghost before laughing.

"Well, well, well, never failing to impress me, good job Espadas!"

"Thank you sire."

The leader, grin still in place, took out some form of watch and spun the small hand around 12 times before both hands were in the 12 position. He placed it on the cowering ghosts forhead before laughing as the ghost crumbled and dissapered.

The silver-haired leader laughed before sitting back down and whispering.

"1 down, 6 left to find... The resistance shall be crushed..."

(Insert Change Line Here)

Please Read Biography!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**I... am running out of ideas here, I don't own Danny Phantom, shocker right? Wrong!

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Rebellion Begins**

Danny woke up next to his female counterpart, who was curled up against his chest. Danny blushed at their close proximity.

"I could get used to this."

"Get used to what exactly?"

"AH!"

Danny fell off the bed in shock. He turned his head to see the sleepy, but smirking face of Dani looking back at him. Danny started stuttering over his words making the blush on his face deepen considerably. Dani then went on her knees and made sure her face was as cute as possible before she spoke in a sing-song voice.

"~ could it be that you would like to wake up next to me more often? Huh, Danny_-poo_? ~"

Danny then quickly shook his head and bolted from the room leaving a giggling Dani in his wake. She smiled at his retreating form.

'_He's so fun to tease... but honestly I wouldn't mind waking up next to him more often either.'_

She giggled at the thought before sighing and stretching, enjoying the feeling that came with the popping sound from her back.

She walked over to her dresser before getting her clothes for the day. After collecting them she walked over to the bathroom in order to see it closed with Desiree and Ember in front of it. They were both tapping their feet (tail?) on the ground, impatience obvious. Ember seemed to have a lot less patience then Desiree and that caused her to explode.

"Danny, if you don't open this door so help me I will go intangible and enter the door right now!"

"Alright fine!"

Danny then pushed the door open revealing that apart from a _hand-towel _there to cover his... unmentionables, he didn't have anything else to wear. The three female ghosts all swallowed hard before speaking in unison.

"Damn..."

Danny quickly blushed and ran past them quickly forgetting that he could have just gone invisible. Dani looked thoughtful for a second before realisation hit her. She gained a bright smile on her face as she realised that he didn't have any clothes on because he ran from their bedroom so fast.

She chuckled at the memory before going into the bathroom. After snapping out of their hungry stupors, Ember and Desiree quickly realised that the bathroom was now occupied... Again.

"DAMN IT!"

**Sometime Later – In the Living Room:**

Danny walked into the room, two pieces of toast on his plate. He no longer had a blush on his face but still refused to make eye-contact with any of the other ghosts in the room. Ember and Desiree instantly gained the hungry look that they had in their eyes. Dani just smiled uneasily and gained a sweat-drop on her head at her friends' behaviours. Ember snapped out of her trance faster than Desiree did. Coughing, she spoke.

"*Ahem* I propose that we should start our training."

Seeing no rebuttal only confusion on her friends' faces' she sighed before continuing;

"Yes well like I was saying, I think that we should try and start training. There are probably more survivors out there but trying to get them with the strength levels we are currently at... is suicide."

The three D's gulped in unison causing Ember to continue;

"Yes the four of us combined are surely a force to be reckoned with however against 'the phantom's army', we would get creamed."

Embers listeners couldn't look any more scared if they tried causing Ember to chuckle at them before speaking.

"This is why I suggest that we learn some ghost techniques that were lost through the ages."

She then pulled out a large book entitled: 'Old ghost powers, how to gain them and use them.'

The two Dann's sweatdropped with the same thought going through their minds; _'that was awfully convenient.'_

The blue haired ghost then instantly lost her smirking face and took on a serious persona, something in which the other ghosts in the room recognised and adapted to. She then spoke aloud.

"Alright, like everyone we all have our strengths and weaknesses. Danny, you are probably the strongest fighter here, when you are in ghost form however physically, no offense but you aren't very strong and that could cause some problems if somehow your ghost powers get deactivated in battle and you can't do anything to defend yourself."

She then turned to the female counterpart of Danny and spoke.

"Being related to Danny even if it's only from stolen genetic make-up still causes you to be a bit weak on the physical side leaving you as well open to attacks if you get into a brawl."

Both Dann's nodded seeing her explanation's to be sound. Ember then turned to Desiree.

"You easily have the greatest ghost power of anyone here, however you have to do whatever anyone wishes for which of course is a fatal flaw if you get into any battle."

Desiree nodded before Ember finished with an assessment of herself.

"*ahem* People have told me that my temper gets the better of me and causes me to make rash decisions although personally I don't believe this is true..."

It was then that she noticed that the other occupants of the room were giggling amongst themselves, stopping as soon as they noticed that she saw them. The blue haired ghost counted to ten and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Alright, I suggest that we train our skills before looking for more ghosts and then we should go after _his _army."

The other three occupants in the room all nodded their heads in agreement before the male smiled and spoke.

"We should come up with a name for our group."

"What about the Fenton Rebellion?" (I know its cliché but I couldn't come up with anything else, so sue me whatever.)

Everyone looked to her before nodding in agreement.

"The Fenton Rebellion?"

"I like it!"

Dani blushed at having so much praise to which Danny just giggled at. He put his hand forward.

"Alright! To the success of the Fenton Rebellion, let's take back the ghost zone!"

They all put their hands on top of Danny's and smiled before they all shouted.

"To the success of the Fenton Rebellion!"

* * *

And, that's a rap folks!

Phew! Well I'm finally back after a 7? Month hiatus,

Hope that this chapter, while short, was ok because believe me i had serious writers block

Anyway I updated this story as well as 3 others so it's around 10,000 worth of words im uploading.

I'm not going to give update dates any more if the fact that I haven't updated in so long was any indication.

Oh, one last thing I got myself someone who helps me come up with ideas so thanks to 'Janessa-san' for helping me come up with the plot for this chapter – this chappie's dedicated to u hope u enjoy it!

Anyway might as well do it like I always do!

Please R&R nicely and,

See ya!


	9. Final Note

Please read my biography – it is important if you enjoyed this story! (I won't be continuing this story)


End file.
